an OUTBURST!
by gadhadada
Summary: an Interconnection between Out & Burst...!


**Ok Readers...**

 **I Hope Readers Does not hate this Chapter atleast...**

 **its another Request from my another Acha Baccha (GUEST)...**

 **The Plot revolves around Abhijeet and Ashoke having Fight...**

 **regarding I M DA BEST, I hav No Idea to make it 3rd Chapter Better...**

 **if Any of You have Any Idea either the Plot Owner, Any Reader...**

 **Please PM Me...**

 **Only One Request, I am Not Showing any Caring/Concern of Friends if Mostly of You All Tell to Use it as any Mental Disease etc...**

 **Thank You so much...**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **An OutBurst**

 _Voice 1 (calmly after placing a Printed Paper over Table with): Tumhari Diagnose hee Ghalat hy…_

 _Voice 2 (stand up with rash): What…..?_

 _Voice 1 (teasing tone): kyun, Hindi Samjh Nahi aati ya (Complete Teasing tone) Shudh Hindi Samjh Nahi aatii…?_

 _Voice 2 (complete rash): Tum Meri Diagnose pr Shak kr rahy ho…?_

 _Voice 2: tou kya Medical Science mein Ghalati Nahi ho skti ya (stressingly taunting) Tum kisi aur Material kay bany ho…_

 _Voice 1: ho skti hay, magar (firm tone) Meri Diagnose Correct hy…_

 _Voice 2 (chewing): abhi Main nay kisi aur Dr sy Consult hee kahan kiya hy…._

 _Voice 1 (sudden decided): tou ly jao…_

 _Voice 3 (interrupts): Dr. Ashoke… (tensely) Plz…._

 _Asoke: kya Plz, (telling in anger) Apny Bhai ko Nahi Dekh rahy Tum…_

 _Abhijeet (softly): Usy Malum hy, (stressing) Us ka Bhai Saheh hy…_

 _Daya (shout): Abhijeet…_

 _Ashoke Look at Abhijeet, Pick Cabin Inter-comm Receiver , Dial a Number and after Connecting Call, Ordered…_

 _Ashoke: Room 702 kay Patient ko Immediately Discharge kr dijye… (Abhijeet stand up in rash, Rajeev coming ahed to Stop Ashoke who cut Call with) Papers, Patient kay Attendant ko dy dijye ga…._

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _Abhijeet Instantly Left Cabin before the Sentence in Teasing tone Finished while Daya and Rajeev, Following Him, Turned after Hearing a Loud Bang of Door of Dr. Ashoke Cabin…._

 _Both Look at each One and takes a Sigh, Abhijeet in that Minute, takes Patient Densic Peter with Him seeing by Both as Both still Standing at Corridor while when Rajeev turned and trying to Open Ashoke Cabin Door Knob found it Locked so Knocked with…_

 _Rajeev: Ashoke, Darwaza Kholo.. ye kya Bachpana hy (again moving Knob with) Ashoke…_

 _Staff (approaching Him and Tell Him in Hesitation as): Sir, Dr. Ashoke nay Reception pr Call kr ky Kaha hay kay Unhein Disturb Na kiya jaye…_

 _Rajeev Angirly Hit Slap over Closed Door while Look at Daya who started with Confusing tone…_

 _Daya: Yaar, (complete tension) ye Aadmi already 2 baar isi tarah Police aur Doctors ko Chakma dy kr Nikl gaya hy.. (ask) Tumhein Dr. Yaadav ka malum hy…?_

 _Rajeev (nodded with): haan wo jin ka Apna Clinic hay Nariman Point pr…_

 _Daya: haan, Last Time, (telling) Wo bhi Is ki Acting kay Jhansy mein aa gaye thy…_

 _Rajeev (shockingly): Tumhara matlab hy, ye Acting kr raha hy…?_

 _Daya: Shayed ya Shayed Nahi… (telling the issue as) Yaar, isi liye Hum Log Tense hain…_

 _Rajeev: pr ye Baat (straight tone, realizing the clutter main point with) Abhijeet ko ya Tumhein Ashoke ko Batani thi na…_

 _Daya (tensely): Mujhy kya malum tha kay achanak hee Dono ki Bhais ye Rukkh ly ly gi…_

 _Rajeev: haan, khair, (with sigh) Main Shaam tak Ashoke sy Baat krta hun…_

 _Daya: Main bhi (telling) Boss ko Samjhata hun…_

 _Rajeev nodded and Both moved to their Respective Direction after Shaking Hands as Daya takes Cab because Abhijeet takes His Jeep with Densic…_

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _Here, at Bureau, Daya started the Issue at Rest room when Only Abhijeet presented as…_

 _Daya: Boss, (tell) ho skta hy Wo Theek hun…_

 _Abhijeet (teasing): haan, Sahab ko tou Un ki Tarafdaari krni hee hay…_

 _Daya: Main Tarafdaari Nahi kr raha.. pr (realizing Him with) Unhun nay Saaray Test kay Baad Kaha hy na…_

 _Abhijeet: tou (taunt) Bukhar mein Wo Mahashy Biopsy tou karein gy Nhai, wohi Malaria, Dengue ya Joindace kay hee Test karwaein gy na…_

 _Daya (realizing His Mistake with): Theek hy, pr Patient ka Background tou Patient ko ya Us kay Attendent ko batana paray ga na… (straight) Tumhein Un ko Batana tou tha na…_

 _Abhijeet (hasrh): kya, jub Main Baar Baar (chewing way) Bakwass kr raha hun kay Dobara Check kr lo (teasing) Test kr lo tou bhi Kharos Aik hee Jagah Khara hy…. Aur (to Daya) Sahab ko Blame Game tou Khelni hay na (Daya stunned, Abhijeet adds) jis ka Kandha Samny bas Saara Ilzaam Us pr…._

 _Daya Look at Him and in Anger Left the Room, while seeing ACP Sir coming so say to Him…_

 _Daya: Sir, (normal way) Mujhy ek Informer sy Milny jana hy…._

 _ACP Sir nodded while a Man coming from Rest room Heard that, Instantly Interrupts with a Tone having Flair of Tease…_

 _Abhijeet: Sir, Daya ny (straight tone having flair of tease) abhi tak Mujhy Ridhima Kidnapping Case ki Report Nahi dii… Mujhy Brief krni thi na Aap ko…_

 _Daya Completely Shattered, so Look at His Boss who really Use a Good Stroke to Stop Him to Meet Dr. Ashoke or Rajeev and gives His so called Sympathies to them…_

 _ACP Sir really playing a Sandwich Role as He cant get the Head and Tail of these Both Comments coming to Him Indirectly, while Daya adds…_

 _Daya (moving to His desk with): Main abhi Aadhy Ghanty mein deta hun…_

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _Abhijeet Quiets on such Cold Reaction whereas ACP Sir moved to His Cabin and Cops again Engaging in their work, getting a Heating in between Duo…_

 _Voice 1 (ask): haan Baat ki Tum nay…?_

 _Voice 2 (irritate): koi Faida Nahi…_

 _Voice 1: Mujhy bhi aur (telling) Ashoke already kisi Mamly pr Baad mein Baat krna Pasand nahi krta… (with sigh) Purani Aadat hy Us ki…_

 _Voice 2 (in rash): Dono hee Kharos hain…_

 _Voice 1: hahhaha… haan Saheh… (casual) chalo ½ Din Jany do.. phir Dekhty hain…_

 _Voice 2 (put off call with): OK…._

 _The Call Cuts while a Silence still Previeling having Different Voices, Devices Noises but Not a Single tone from Both Half Part of Souls…_

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _After Two hours, a Man Bend Little over His Senior Desk and Tell in Soft tone placing File over Desk…_

 _Daya: ye (presenting File with) Ridhima Kidnapping Case ki File…_

 _Abhijeet (picking file and tease): Kafi Jaldi Nahi Poora ho gaya Tumhara (looking into His eyes with Smirk) Aadha Ghanta…_

 _Daya (sweetly placing another File with): ye B.R Road pr jo Accidents Case thy, Us ki Summary Report hay… Statistical Data bhi hy (Abhijeet Stunned) (Daya placing another Few Printed Papers having Highlighter Marks with) ye Meshwari kay Jungle mein jin Dakkun ki Presence thi, Un ka Base Camp jin jin Points pr Spot hua hy… Usy Main nay Mark kiya hy.. (telling Softly) Hum Kal Joint Meeting mein Is Point ko bhi Present kr skty hain.. Tum aur Rajat jao gy na tou isy bhi ly jana… (again even ignoring His Boss Open Mouth and Pressing Teeth gestures) abhi Main Freddie kay Sath B.R Road wala Spot bhi Dekh aata hun.. Shayed koi aur Clue Mil jaye…. OK…_

 _He Smilingly Left Bureau Main hall Signalling Freddie who Joint Him while Abhijeet Placed all things Hardly over His Desk with a Rash Grumbling…_

 _Abhijeet: hunh… (imitate) Shayed koi aur Clue Mil jaye…._

 _He really Angry over Daya aur Himself even over Ashoke and think that just because of Ashoke, His whole Day went in vein even His Mood too Spoiled…_

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _Voice 1: Dekho, (casualy drink Sip of water at Kitchen with) Mera Maqsad Sirf Tumhein ye Batana tha kay agar Ghalati Un ki thi tou Ghalati Tumhari bhi thi… bas… khair, (Shook Shoulders with) Mujhy kya… Solve karna hoga tou Tum Dono kr lo gy, warna Nahi.. (not interested tone moving to His room with) Hum kyun Apni Needein ganwayein aur Dimagh Khapayein… so… Good Night Boss… (yawning with) Kal wesy bhi Subah 9 bajy Court pohanchna hy…._

 _The Person Left the Kitchen after Washing Empty Water Glass and placed it over Stand while takes His Lemo Paani Shaker with Him, while Other Switched Off All Lights, Locked Residence Door with an Angry Murmur…_

 _Abhijeet (angry): Hunh…. Bari Ghalatiyaan Bata raha hy… (complete taunt) Khudai Fojdaar…_

 _He went to His Room and now takes a Sound still Restless Sleep without any Mental Tension or Physical Problem…._

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _A Medium sized Cleaned room, where a Man Studying a File with another Man Sipping Tea also added…_

 _Rajeev (telling reason): isi wajah sy wo itna Insists kr raha tha kay Tum Aik Dafa Aur Check Up kr lo.. Aik Do aur Test krwa lo…_

 _Ashoke: tou, (ask in harsh way) ye Sub Bataty huay Us ki Jaan ja rahi thi kya…?_

 _Rajeev: acha bhae, Nahi Bata paya… (tell) ab, Ek Call kr lo gy tou Choty Nahi ho jao gy…_

 _Ashoke: acha (chewing) wo kr ly ga tou Yaqeenun ho jaye ga na…._

 _Rajeev (takes last sip, standup with): acha bhae, Tum jano aur Tumhara Kaam…_

 _He Left the Cabin Leaving the Figure still Grumbling , Murmuring even Blabbering so many things…._

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _Voice 1: arry, aisay Majnun ki tarah Kyun Munh Latkaye bethy ho (sit with) wo bhi (looking left and right with) Dono… (naughty) kahein Aik hee Larki sy Dono ko tou Pyar Nahi ho gaya na…._

 _A Man approaching the Two Figures, sitting over Stairs of Duo Residence, Dipped in their Thoughts with Sad Faces…_

 _Voice 2 (with sigh): Kaash ho jata…. (Figure Shocked, Man added) Ashoke aur Abhijeet ki Larai ho gayii hy Rahul…_

 _Rahul: arry… (unbelievable tone) Sach mein Rajeev…. (Rajeev nodded so Rahul asked) Kyun…?_

 _Rajeev: Choro Yaar, Ghalati Dono ki thi pr ab koi bhi Apni Ghalati Na Manny ko Tayyar hy aur Na hee Aagy Barh kr Dusray ko Manany ko…_

 _Rahul: Theek ho jayein gy Yaar… ( disappointingly ) Tum Log bhi na…_

 _Voice 3: Yaar aik Hafta ho gaya hay aur Problem ye hy kay Densic ki Hearing Date Qareeb aa rahi hay… Humein Usy phir sy Dr. Ashoke sy Thoroughly Check krwana hy na…_

 _Rahul (look at His Left with): hmmm … Daya tou (pat over His head with) Daurao na Apny is Jadoo ky Dabby ko… koi tou Idea Nikly ga na.. Is sy…_

 _Daya (with Shy Smile): Yaar, Try tou kr raha hun.. (Innocently) is liye Khana bhi Jaldi Kha liya (Both R & R Smiled) (Daya adds) pr kuch Idea aa hee Nahi raha…_

 _Rajeev: kuch tou (tense) krna hoga na…._

 _Rahul (smiley way): Aik Idea hy Mery Pass…_

 _Daya (straight): Dr. Ashoke ya Abhijeet kay Accident, Bemaari kay Ilawa kuch ho tou Batana…_

 _Rahul (frustrate way): kya Yaar…._

 _Rajeev (started strolling with): Socho Socho…. Wo bhi Jaldi…._

 _Daya: haan… (thinking) kuch aisa jis sy Dono ko hee Jhatka lagy…_

 _Rahul: aur Wo sub (main problem with) Ego, Jhagra Bhool jayein…._

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _Voice (call): Hello, Abhijeet…._

 _Abhijeet: arry Rahul… (ask) Kehriyet…?._

 _Rahul: Yaar, Daya Call nahi pick kr raha.. Rajat Sahib ka Cell Band aa raha hy tou Socha (casually) Tumhari thori Minnat kr lii jaye…._

 _Abhijeet (shock): ain… kis Mamly mein…?_

 _Rahul: Abhijeet, Yaar, Dr. Ashoke kay pass chalna tha (before Abhijeet Denied Strongly Heard a Little Tense tone) Yaar, najany kya hua hay.. (sad tone) Aman Buht Zyada Distrub hy.. jub sy Wo Goli lagny wala Waqya hua tha na…. (Abhijeet quiets as still He was Guilt about that Shot, listens more either Rahul tone was so Usual having Nothing Teasing and Tanting shade) Yaar, Dr. Ashoke nay hee Us ko Mentally Us waqt Deal kiya tha.. Soch raha hun Un sy Mil lun… Daya ko ly tou jaon pr (telling the Main reason why avoiding Daya for taking out with) Tum Jaanty ho na.. Khud hee Na Emotional ho jaye (laughing with) kahein Dr. Ashoke ko Do Do Patients na Deal krny par jayein…._

 _A Small Smile appeared over Abhijeet Lips although Hearing the another Comment with Smile as…_

 _Rahul: Rajat tou shayed Personally Busy hy na (naughty way) suna hy, Us ki Fiance aayii hui hay…_

 _Abhijeet (smilingly): haan, ghari ghari Informer ka Naam ly kr Milny Bhag jata hy…_

 _Rahul (laughs with): lagta hy Sameer Bhai aur Uncle ko Kehna paray ga…_

 _Abhijeet: haan, (smilingly) wo bhi jald hee…_

 _Rahul: arry haan, (ask again) Mujhy tou Batao…_

 _Abhijeet (thinking a bit and adds): acha Theek hy… (normal tone) Chalty hain…_

 _Rahul (telling about the plan): chalo phir 4 bajy Main Tumhein Bureau sy Pick kr lun ga…_

 _Abhijeet (done): OK…._

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _After Cutting call, Rahul Smiled Broadly looking the Two Devils sitting infront of Him even the Smart Devil showing a Big Smile with Thumbs Up while Fluffy Devil Busying in His Usual work, taking Snacks…._

 _Here Abhijeet takes a Sigh although placing His Head Relaxly over His Chair Headrest with a Thought…_

 _Abhijeet: acha hy, Chala jata hun… (smooth tone) Rahul ko shayed Daya ya Rajeev nay Bataya Nahi hay.. Ashoke ko bhi lagy ga kay Bekhabri mein aaya hun… (murmuring) Kal sy ACP Sir pooch rahy hain.. agar Patch Up ho jaye tou Acha hy… Dr. Yaadav tou lagta hy (irritate way) Thailand mein Rehny ka Plan bana rahy hain…. Hunh…._

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 ** _Obviously Both trying for that Patch Up as already Ashoke coming for this because of Rajeev, Two days back, who without any Notice takes him here…._**

 ** _Ashoke (ask): Rajeev, yahan kyun laye ho… haan…?_**

 ** _Rajeev (drag Him with): chalo na Ashoke.. charo…_**

 ** _Ashoke (angrily): Nahi Milna Mujhy Us Kharos sy… Samjhy…_**

 ** _Rajeev: acha bhae, (still dragging with) Tu tou Sant Aadmi hy na… Bhagwaan Jee ka Naik Banda…_**

 ** _Ashoke (stepping down with bad mood sturbbonly): hunh.. ye jo Tum Logun ki Ishary-baazi hy na.. (teasing way)Samjh aa rahi hy Mujhy.. Andha Nahi hun Main… (stressed) Daya Dikh raha hy Ooper Corridor kay Sheeshy sy…_**

 ** _Rajeev takes Sigh as He also See His Friend Excited face from that Glass due to Grey Shade Clouds…_**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 ** _Now Both stepping Upstairs and Suddenly Abhijeet who already at Bureau, coming out from Interrogation room earlier as per Daya Idea and before said anything, Freezed…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: ahan, (to Pankaj) Pankaj zara Humara Wo Famous Red Carpet tou lana… (teasing) Baray Baray Log aayey hain…_**

 ** _Both Daya and Rajeev pat over their Heads as Pankaj was Completely Confused while Rest in Shock on such Teasing tone, Welcoming One of Close Friend of their Senior, who Replied seeing Both Planners Meaningfully with…_**

 ** _Ashoke (seeing Daya and Rajeev Meaningfully with): Zahir hy, Baray logun ko hee Aana parta hy…._**

 ** _Abhijeet (rash): matlab kya hy.. haan.. (angry) Main Chota Aadmi hun kya…?_**

 ** _Daya (interrupots to Cool Down Him with): Abhijeet Yaar…._**

 ** _Abhijeet: kya, haan.. Bola tha na… (rash in chewing tone) koi Raabta, Rishta Nahi rakhna Mujhy is Kharos Dr sy…_**

 ** _Ashoke: Ja Ja… Mujhy bhi koi Shauq Nahi tha… (signaling Rajeev and Daya with) yehi Dono Pagal huay ja rahy thy…. ( to Rajeev) Ja raha hun Main…._**

 ** _Abhijeet: Shuker (to Pankaj) Pankaj Dengue ka Sparay kr dena…_**

 ** _Ashoke (turn): kya, (shock) Tum nay Mujhy Maccher kaha…._**

 ** _Abhijeet (teasing): Irada tha, pr Main nay (taunt) Maccher ki Be-Izzati krni Munasib Nahi samjhi…_**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 ** _Before any Bad thing happened, Rajeev grabbed Ashoke Arm and takes Him Outside the Bureau Building to Stop Further Issues, still Hearing the Grumbling till Life Line Hospital arrived while Sealed His Lips and makes Himself Deaf too…_**

 ** _Ashhoke: dekha na… Maccher… (Rajeev really Hide His Smile, Ashoke again) Himmat dekho… aik tou Mera Ihsaan kya Mannta kay Ghalati Na honay kay baad bhi Main gaya… Khud… Apni Do Tangun pr… (Rajeev takes Sigh with) aur yahan tou (to Rajeev) sub Tera kiya Dhara hy.. Buht Maror Uth rahy thy na Pait mein… (imitate Rajeev tone) Dosti kr lo Ashoke… Plz… hunh… (reached at Hospital with Rude tone) aainda agr is hawaly sy koi Baat ki na tou Soch lena… (warning) Buht Bura hoga…. (warn) Buht Shakti sy Peesh aaon ga Main…_**

 ** _Rajeev (pressed Accelerator with): Zahir hy, Tum (smilingly) Maccher jo ho…_**

 ** _The Man Standing Stunned with Opened Mouth and then Moved inside really in Complete Anger…._**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 ** _Voice: Bolo… aisay Dil mein Armaan rakh kr Mut Betho (chewing) Kaho kay aisa Behave kyun kiya Abhi.. Boss, Maccher kyun Kaha…. Nahi, Kaho.. Kaho…_**

 ** _Daya (Softly): Nahi, Tum nay Kafi Kum kaha… Mujhy Umeed thi Tum Kuch tou Kaho gy pr (look at him n in Straight tone) Tum tou Sach mein Chup hee Reh gaye…_**

 ** _Abhijeet Quiets as Mostly Daya did not Counter Attack over Him, Very Rarely He used His Teasing Shade towards Him but He does not Like that Abhijeet Impression Impacts over Others Slightly Bad or Wrong and Today, even Abhijeet feels that He gives a Bad Impression over His Collegues gives His Bear Chance to be Taunting towards Himself…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: tou (ask) Main nay kaun sa Us pr Pahar tour diye thy.. sirf (little lower) Red Carpet Bichany ka tou Kaha tha…_**

 ** _Daya: haan, Wohi Main bhi Sochun, (thinking either roaming around desk with cold tone) 21 Toopun ki Salami, Band Baja.. wo Sub Kahan gaya…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: acha bas.. (angry tone) Buht Sun Lii, Sahab ki Thandy Thandy Tanz… najany (leaving bureau main hall with) aisa kya kr diya…_**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _Abhijeet coming back from that Memory lane and seeing the Screen over His Desk with Murmur…_

 _Abhijeet: acha hy... (murmur) Daya aur Rajeev ko Pata bhi Nahi chaly ga…_

 _He Relaxed regarding the Issue and now at 4:10 PM… Rahul arrived and Both went to Life Line Hospital…._

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _At whole, Both Only Discussing Casual Stuff… Rahul knew that Abhijeet never Ignored His Request as the Issue is Somewhat Close to His Heart, He still Remember Daya comments, while making that Plan as…_

 ** _Daya: arry, yehi kehna… (wink Him with) Dukhti Rag hy Us ki.. kabhi Mana Nahi kry ga…_**

 ** _Rajeev: aur (ask in doubt) agar kr diya tou…?_**

 ** _Daya (sadly): haan, ho bhi skta hy.. pr Shayed Na kary.. (telling Both) ACP Sir Roz Poochty hain Us sy.. balkay Kal tou Dr. Ashoke ka Naam bhi liya tha.. pr phir Un ka Phone aa gaya (laughingly) Boss ki tou Jaan mein Jaan aayii…_**

 _Rahul back from that Small Conversation Hearing a Query from Abhijeet and giving Him Replies, Both Reached at Hospital…_

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _Abhijeet really feeling Odd Initially but than Relaxed and Both Entered… Ashoke Look at Abhijeet and said…_

 _Ashoke (teasing): chalo bhae, Kufur Toota Khuda Khuda kr ky…._

 _Abhijeet sat over Chair without Interest or say Ignored that Comment Delibrately Expecting this a bit while the Next Query, Left Him Dumbstuck when Rahul said…_

 _Rahul: wo Dr. Ashoke, (Normally) Main Aman ky Silsily…_

 _Abhijeet (suddenly): What… (to Rahul) Tumhein Pata tha… haan… Pata tha na…_

 _Rahul (stammer): ka… kya….?_

 _Abhijeet: yehi kay Meri aur (signaling Ashoke) is Kharos Dr ki Larai hy… warna (realizing Him what He did Wrong with) Tum Pochty Zarur is Tanz kay baary mein… (Rahul really Regret on His Extra Normal acting) (Abhijeet again) ye (ask) Daya ka Plan tha na…?_

 _Rahul (in Scare): Nahi Nahi.. Daya tou…_

 _Abhijeet: Phone Dekhao Apna…. (Rahul Hesitate hearing a Complete Angry tone) Rahul, give Me Your Phone…_

 _Rahul Handed Him His Phone, where He saw Lots of Calls/Sms/watsapp Messages in that Small Minutes Scrolling/Shuffling and ask…_

 _Abhijeet: kahan hain wo Dono… haan… (complete rash) Rahul.. Main Tum sy Pooch raha hun…?_

 _Rahul: wo.. haan.. (stammering) Ba… bahar hain…_

 _Abhijeet (return Phone with): Fioran Bulao…._

 _Rahul: Abhijeet, (tackling) aisi Baat Nahi…_

 _Abhijeet: Call them.. (angered tone) just Now…._

 _Rahul Called Both and when Both coming at Cabin with Smiles as They thought that matter was Resolved, Totally Shocked seeing Angry Abhijeet, Annoyed Ashoke and Helpless Rahul…_

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _Abhijeet: aao… (chewing) Saanbha aur Kaaliya kay bina tou Ghabber ki Fauj hee Poori Nahi hogi…_

 _Rajeev (innocently): kya hua… haan… aisy kyun…?_

 _Ashoke: Zyada Masoom Mut bano.. (rash) Samjhy… kya Kaha tha.. Yaad Nahi Tumhein…?_

 _Abhijeet (to Daya): Daya (warn) this is Last time… aainda is Mamly mein Tum Mujhy Dikhaii Nahi do gy, warna Dusri Party yaqeenun (teasingly looking Ashoke with) Tumhary hardic Swagat ko Tayyar Mily gii…_

 _He Left the Cabin while when Ashoke Started His Lecture, Thrice Left the Cabin without any Word…_

 _After that Day, Nobody Speaking a Word Counterparts of this Issue while They All are Busying in their Lives, Totally Leaving the Matter…._

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _A Busy Day in Bureau as Usual… Abhijeet already in Tension as ACP Sir asked Him quite few times about Densic case, even YesterNight too…._

 _ACP: Abhijeet, Us Densic ka kya bana.. (irritate) kya kr rhy ho Tum Log…?_

 _Abhijeet: Sir, wo… (tell) kisi Seminar kay liye Thailand gaye hain.. bas Un kay Aany ka hee Intaizar hy…_

 _ACP: pr Tum tou keh rahy thy… arry haan…. (ask) yehi koi Hafta bhar pehlay kay Ashoke ko Dikhao gy Usy…_

 _Abhijeet: jee Sir.. wo.. haan… (telling Lie) Ashoke darasal Free Nahi hy…_

 _ACP: Free Nahi hay.. matlab… (little ordering tone) arry Urgent Kaam hy aur (telling Confidently) Tumhary liye Wo Kub sy Free Nahi hony laga… haan… (Abhijeet Hurts while ACP again) Khair.. Jaldi karo.. Us ki Hearing ki Date Nazdeek aa rahi hay.. Humein Court mein Medical Certificates deny hon gy… agar (ordering way) Dr. Yaadav Nahi aaty tou Ashoke sy Appointment lo.. kaho tou Main Baat kr lun…_

 _Abhijeet: arry Nahi Sir.. (tell) I'll Manage…_

 _ACP (sure tone): I know…._

 _Abhijeet (grumble): Sir kay saamny tou Bara (imitate His own tone with) I'll Manage Bol diya.. pr ab (rubbing finger on His Lips with) Dr. Yaadav ki Assistant bhi kuch Confirm Date Nahi dy rahi hay… yahan Court ki Hearing bhi bas 2 Din baad hy… kya karun… lagta hy Us (chewing tone) Kharos sy hee Kaam krwana hoga… koi Baat Nahi (patting on His own Arm with) hota hay Abhijeet Babu… Waqt pr Gadhy haan haan.. Kharos Gadhy ko bhi Baap banana prta hy… Hath Jorny party hain…_

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _A Sudden panic Voice Interrupted His Own Grumbling and Thoughts when His Buddy Entered inside the Record room where Abhijeet Searching a File and Blabbering All…_

 _Daya: Boss… Rajat (looking here and there with) Rajat kahan hy…?_

 _Abhijeet (turn): kya hua.. Itny Ghabraye…_

 _Daya: wo Rajat.. (tell) Chabi thi na.._

 _Abhijeet (picking Key from Chester with): hua kya hy.. ye tou batao…_

 _Daya (cutting with): Avni Bhabi aur Priya ka Buht Bura Accident ho gaya hy.. Bas ny Un ko Kuchal…_

 _Abhijeet: Chalo…._

 _Daya (look at Him and then ask in Hesitation): Tum… I mean.. Tum Chalo gy…?_

 _Abhijeet Look at him and then moved without any Word … They rushed in Bullet Speed even Seeing Daya's Extra Panic State, Abhijeet drove the Quillas while asked…_

 _Abhijeet (changing Gear with): kahan hain Dono…?_

 _Daya: City.. (take Deep Breath with) haan.. City Hospital…. Yehi bataya tha, Rajeev nay…_

 _Abhijeet pressed Accilator and Reached at City Hospital where Both Victims took because the Accident Spot is Near from that Hospital…_

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _Both Approached as Daya Spotted Rajeev who was in Tears… Duo moved towards him who Signaled to Ashoke, sitting over Bench, Totally Quiets…_

 _Rajeev: jub sy ye Khaber Suni hy.. aisy hee Khamosh Betha hy… (tearily) Roya tak Nahi…._

 _Abhijeet: Uncle… (ask) Wo Theek hain na….?_

 _Rajeev: haan, Call kr dii hay.. (sadly) Wo Log Kal Subah pohanchein gy… Bari Mushkil sy Flight mili hay…_

 _Abhijeet nodded, pat over Rajeev Shoulder while taking Forward Step towards the Bench having His Friend in Pause Posture…_

 _He Silently sat over there and after a bit, Sweetly Engulged the Man inside His Loving Shell, gives a Moment where His Left Eye Slips a Pearl, obviously Deposited with Salt…._

 _The Shoulder really Absorb, Tears from that Man who seems Rarely Shattered and Broken like this…_

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _Abhijeet Softly Rubbing His Left Hand Fingers Pores inside that Sticky Sweaty Head while Pressing His Left Plam Softly, hearing…_

 _Ashoke (complete wet tone): abhi Parsun hee Us ny Apni 17th Birthday manaii hy… pata hy Gift mein itna Bara Bhaloo liya… (wipes His Tears with) kitna Dhoondna para Mujhy... abhi tou Usy… Yaar kitny Sapny (wet tone) Avni kay Khawab…._

 _Abhijeet (softly patting over His Arm with): Sub Poory hon gy… (assured Him) Dekhna…._

 _A Room Door Opened and All Four Figures Approaching even Five as Rahul also joint on Rajeev Call…_

 _Dr: plz Dr. Ashoke… Relax… Dono Patients Theek hain (a relax Sigh came from All Mouth) (Dr adds) Aap Log Mil lijyey pr Care krye ga…_

 _All nodded and Entered inside even They gave Ashoke Privilege to Meet His Family First who Entered and Suddenly turn and grabbed Abhijeet Palm and now all Following that Lane…_

 _He moved Forward toward the Bed of His Wife, grabbed Her Palm, who Look at Her Hubby Teary Eyes, Focus Her Attention towards the Face Step Back from Her Husband, so said Smilingly…_

 _Avni: Abhijeet Bhai, (tearily) itna Bara Qasoor tou Nahi hy Ashoke ka…_

 _Both Ashoke and Abhijeet Eyes Met with each one and a Current of Embarrassment Passing from Both end, where Abhijeet Replied…_

 _Abhijeet: Nahi Bhabi, (sadly) Kesi Baatein krti hain…._

 _Avni (again): thy tou Na….?_

 _Abhijeet (strongly): haan, pr ab Nahi hun… Aap Plz Relax ho jayein (pat over Ashoke Shoulder with) aur Tum bhi…_

 _Ashoke who changed His Place towards His Sister, pressed Her Forehead Softly who adds…_

 _Priya: Bhaiyya Aap bhi Nahi hain na Abhijeet Bhaiyya sy Khafa…?_

 _Ashoke (kissed over Her Forehead with): Nahi Beta… Bikul Nahi…_

 _Priya (weak tone but wanted an Assurance by Looking over Abhijeet with): Pakka na…_

 _A Confident Positive Nod from Abhijeet side while tone from Ashoke as PAKKA, Changed the Environment in a bit….._

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _After a Week of this, All mostly Relaxed regarding Avni and Priya Health condition so Meet Today at Ashoke Cabin as Duo and Rahul Come to Visit Avni and Priya…._

 _Obviously All Enjoying Snacks and Fresh Lime Juice, even Enjoying Watching Light Rain too as Ashoke went to Meet Someone Outside… Rajeev takes a Sip and adds…_

 _Rajeev: wesy is baar (shockingly) Hairatangez tour pr bina kisi Plan kay Dosti ho gayii…_

 _Rahul (nodded with): haan, ye tou hy…_

 _Daya: wesy Boss, (naughty lights emitting from those soothing eyes asking in naughty smile) Tum nay aakhir Dr. Ashoke ko Maccher kesy Bola tha… hehehe… (His Juice Sip came out and few drops spills over His Shirt and its Cuff, standup, bend over Ashoke Table, Popo Out Tissue either Wiping Drops still Talking) Na hee Un kay Hath itny Patly ya Lamby hain kay Maccher kay Par jesy Dikhein… ya Un kay Sar pr koi Antenna bhi Nahi hy aur Na hee Wo Urr skty…_

 _He feels the Small Laughing Voice suddenly turn in Complete Quietness while during Wiping His Cuff, found Two Big Brown Shoes against His Vision who teased…_

 _Voice: acha, wesy Tum bhi tou Brown color kay Nahi ho… (grabbed His Hand with) Furry bhi Nahi ho.. phir Tumhara Bhai Tumhein Bear kyun Bolta hy… Roz kya Tum Nashty mein Zinda Machli Khaty ho (Daya Embarrss badly even Hearing Slow Laughing tones, heard More) aur Kaan tou itny Choty hain Tumhary kay Chashmy ka Handle bhi Phanse jata hy Bechara (heard loud laughs of Rahul and Rajeev, listens more) phir kyun Tumhara (Stressed) Boss, Tumhein Khargosha bolta hy… (imitating) ain…._

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _Now the Laughing Fountain Burst Out while Daya Completely turn Red in Embarrassment even His Grin is much Apparent in His Cheek heard…_

 _Abhijeet: wesy Ashoke, (Realxly) Tumhein Maccher kehny ka Idea Mujhy Daya nay diya tha…_

 _Daya (shout): kya…?_

 _Abhijeet (takes sip with): tou Bureau mein Mortene Spray kya Sahab Khud pr Chirakny kay liye laayey thy…_

 _Daya: dekho Boss, (telling) is ki Nahi ho rahi hy…_

 _Abhijeet (taunt): Shroo kis nay kiya tha… (ask) ain…_

 _Daya (angry): hunh…_

 _Rahul: lo bhae, (Sweetly) Khargosh aur Teendway ki Larai ho gayii…_

 _Rajeev (standing arm): Main koi Sulah Nahi karwaon ga… haan…_

 _Ashoke: awww, (to Daya) ye lo Daya…. (Daya look at that Squeezed Lemon with Shock Heard a Smiling tone) Suna hay Khargosh Sabzi kay Chilky bhi Khata hy…_

 _Abhijeet (standup and about to Left Room with): aur Sabzi bhi…_

 _Daya Rushed behind Him in Anger while the Thrice Big laugh Echoing not over the room but around Corridor too…!_


End file.
